


You're safe with me

by JuliHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Bruises, Bullying, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Insecurity, M/M, Men Crying, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, or maybe more?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart
Summary: Die Zeit nach dem Oberstufenturnier ist seltsam.Am Anfang ist noch alles gut und normal, doch dann beginnt sich Oikawa plötzlich komisch zu verhalten.Was ist mit ihm passiert?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 18





	You're safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> !TW!  
> Verbale und Physische Gewalt & ein Schimpfwort.  
> Please enjoy. ☆

Wie gebannt verfolgen meine Augen den gelb-blauen Volleyball, welcher schnell und kerzengerade auf die ausgestreckten Arme meines besten Freundes - unseres Team Captains - zu fliegt. Die Annahme ist für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich halbherzig und von seinen Lippen entkommt ihm ein müdes seufzen, als er sieht, wie der Ball im Flug eine Kurve macht und _irgendwo_ landet, nur nicht dort wo er sollte.

Für einen Moment herrscht in der Sporthalle eine Totenstille, bis Watari ein gestottertes "Schon gut" und "Nächstes Mal" über die Lippen bringt.  
Der Angesprochene richtet sich daraufhin auf, legt sich entschuldigend eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf und auf seinen Zügen bildet sich ein Lächeln ab, welches so _falsch_ aussieht, dass es mein Blut zum kochen bringt.  
Aber ich schreie nicht, sage nichts - wirklich nicht -, was ebenfalls ungewöhnlich ist. Normalerweise würde ich wütend werden, genauso wie gestern - ich habe eine Wasserflasche nach ihm geworfen -, der Tag davor und davor und vor zwei Wochen habe ich ihn sogar richtig angeschriehen. Aber heute bringe ich einfach kein Wort mehr heraus. Ich kann einfach nicht. Denn das ist nicht _normal._ Er verhält sich nicht normal und _ich weiß nicht was passiert ist_!

Wenn ich mich zurück erinnere, dann hat alles nach dem Spiel gegen Karasuno im Oberstufenturnier angefangen.  
Klar, unser Kapitän ist wie er ist. Er hatte wie immer was zu meckern, aber er war trotzdem glücklich. _N_ _atürlich_ war er das, schließlich haben wir gewonnen. Beim Essen und der Team Besprechung hat er pausenlos gelacht. Auch der Tag danach war noch gut, aber der zweite Tag nach dem Turnier...

Noch immer schweigend beobachte ich, wie Hanamaki auf den am Boden liegenden Ball zu geht, ihn aufhebt und sich hinter der Schpielfeldlinie für den Aufschlag bereit stellt. Wir trainieren weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
Direkt nachdem das Training beendet ist läuft Oikawa - ohne aufzuräumen - aus der Turnhalle zu unseren Umkleiden. Nachdem ich meine Sachen weggeräumt habe laufe ich ihm hinterher, doch als ich an der Umkleide ankomme ist er bereits weg.

Und so geht es auch die nächsten Tage weiter. Jeden Tag rennt er nach dem Schlusspfiff - so schnell er kann - aus der Halle und verschwindet. Auch eine Ermahnung vom Coach hat daran nichts geändert. Ein paar aus unserem Team haben ihn darauf angesprochen - _"Ist alles in Ordnung Captain?", "Kann ich dir helfen?", "Ist etwas passiert?" -,_ aber er lächelt nur alle Sorgen weg und lässt seine verwirrten Mitspieler zurück.  
Bald schon liegt das Turnier einen Monat zurück.  
Und in dieser Zeit sind mir auch immer mehr Ungewöhnlichkeiten aufgefallen. Wie er zum Beispiel angefangen hat beim Training langärmlige Oberteile zu tragen, Pflaster an komischen Stellen, wie er manchmal bei den Annahmen zusammenzuckt.  
Mit jedem vergehenden Tag wachsen meine Sorgen und ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich nie etwas sage - ich weiß einfach nicht _wie_ -, obwohl ich sein bester Freund bin.  
Und so liege ich dann eines nachts wach im Bett. Es ist unmöglich für mich einzuschlafen, denn meine Gedanken drehen sich nur um _ihn._  
 _Was ist passiert? Was ist nur passiert was dich so verändert hat? ... Warum redest du nicht mit mir?_  
Ich überlege und überlege, denke einen Gedanken nach dem Anderen, aber ich komme zu keiner Lösung. Das Einzige was mir einfällt ist, mich endlich zusammen zu reißen, ihn darauf anzusprechen und hoffen, dass er mir - obwohl ich es so lange ignoriert habe - immernoch vertraut.

Am nächsten Morgen stehe ich schon eine Stunde früher vor seinem Haus als sonst. Meine Hände sind eiskalt von der frischen Morgenluft, aber ich bin viel zu sehr auf das kommende Gespräch mit meinem besten Freund konzentriert um das überhaupt wahrzunehmen.  
Irgendwann öffnet sich dann die Haustür und ich sehe mich dem verwirrt aussehenden, braunhaarigen Jungen mit den schokoladenfarbenen Augen gegenüber. Allerdings ist er nur für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt, denn kurz darauf begrüßt er mich mit einem heiteren _"Yahoo~ Iwa-chan"_ und seine Lippen formen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, welches ehrlicher wirkt, als viele Andere in letzter Zeit.  
Ich antworte mit einem kurzen "Hey" und dann begeben wir uns auf den Weg zur Schule.  
Eine ganze Weile laufen wir einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander her. Hin und wieder werfe ich ein paar Seitenblicke zu ihm und bemerke dabei ein Pflaster an seiner Hand, welches am Vortag noch nicht dort war.  
Ein letztes Mal atme ich nochmal tief ein und aus, dann hebe ich den Kopf, bleibe stehen und sehe ihn direkt an.

"Hey, Oikawa. Bleib Mal stehen."  
Der Angesprochene dreht sich im Laufen um, tut wie ihm genießen und sieht mich mit einem breiten Lächeln an. Es sieht schon wieder falsch aus. "Was ist denn, Iwa-chan~?"  
Meine Hände zittern leicht. "Was ist in letzter Zeit mit dir los?"  
"Hm?" Auf seinem Gesicht bildet sich der Ausdruck von Verwirrung. "Was meinst du denn?"  
 _"_ _Tu nicht so unschuldig."_ Meine Stimme kommt lauter heraus als beabsichtigt, was uns beide kurz zusammenzucken lässt. Dann beginne ich nochmal etwas ruhiger. "Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht wovon ich rede. Du weißt es ganz genau."  
" _Ehh~_ Du redest ja total ruhig Iwa-chan. Wie unheimlich." Antwortet er in einem verspielten Ton und legt sich dabei zur Veranschaulichung die Arme um seinen Oberkörper.  
"Lenk nicht vom Thema ab. _Bitte,_ rede mit mir. Was ist passiert Oikawa?"  
Dann ist er still.  
Für einige Momente passiert garnichts mehr, bis er dann langsam den Kopf sinken lässt und sich weg dreht.  
"Es ist nichts passiert, Iwaizumi. Lass uns einfach weiter gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht."  
Mit diesen Worten beginnt er wieder zu Laufen und ich folge ihm. Sprachlos.  
' _Iwaizumi'._ Das hat er gesagt.

In der Schule haben wir dann fast garnicht mehr gesprochen und beim Nachmittag Training war er noch passiver als jemals zuvor. Eine viertel Stunde vor Trainingsschluss hat der Coach ihn dann auf die Bank geschickt und er hat die Anweisung - ohne zu meckern - akzeptiert.

Immer und immer wieder fliegen meine Augen zur Uhr in der Turnhalle. Bald wird der Coach das Training beenden und Oikawa wird wieder alleine aus der Halle rennen. _Dieses Ma_ l werde ich ihm aber folgen. Ich werde ihn nochmal konfrontieren. Ich _muss_.  
Dann, der Schlusspfiff. Kaum ist der Ton zu Ende geklungen ist Oikawa auch schon aufgesprungen und aus der Halle gelaufen.  
Ich laufe ihm ohne zu zögern hinterher, verlasse ebenfalls die Halle und kann gerade noch sehen, wie er in die Umkleiden verschwindet. Ich beschließe abzuwarten, bis er sich umgezogen hat, doch zu meiner Überraschung kommt er nur einen kurzen Moment später wieder mit seiner Tasche an der Schulter raus und läuft schnell in Richtung Schulgebäude. Verwirrt folge ich ihm und ich werde _noch_ verwirrter, als er nicht _in_ das Schulgebäude geht, sondern dahinter.  
 _Wo gehst du nur hin Oikawa?_

Als ich dann näher auf das Schulgebäude zu komme beginne ich leise stimmen zu hören.  
 _"Hey Oikawa, auch Mal beschlossen vorbei zu kommen?"_  
 _"Warum hast du uns so lange warten lassen?"_  
 _"HEY, antworte."_  
Am Gebäude angekommen bleibe ich dann stehen und schiele vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
Ich kann Oikawa sehen, außerdem noch drei andere Jungs. Sie alle tragen die Schuluniform der Aoba Jōsai. Einer von ihnen hat Oikawas Tasche in der Hand, ein anderer wedelt mit der Hand vor seinem Kopf und verzieht sein Gesicht.  
" _Ihh_ _, hast du schon wieder nicht nach dem Training geduscht? Du bist so eckelhaft."_  
 _"Unpünktlich und unhygienisch."_ Sagt der Eine lachend.  
 _"Du bist echt so eine Enttäuschung."_  
 _"Hey, mach Mal seine Tasche auf."_  
Der Angesprochene nickt und zieht augenblicklich den Reißverschluss von Oikawas Sporttasche auf. Er dagegen starrt bloß stumm zu Boden.

Mein gesamter Körper ist völlig erstarrt.  
 _Was zum Henker passiert hier gerade?_  
 _Sag was. Sag doch was Oikawa._

 _"Los, zieh das aus."_ Fordert plötzlich einer der Jungs und zerrt dabei an Oikawas Oberteil. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern hebt er die Arme und zieht sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf.  
Was ich dann zu sehen bekomme dreht mir den Magen um. Flecken. Unzählige blaue Flecken zieren Oikawas blassen Oberkörper, außerdem noch kleinere Pflaster an seinen Armen und ein paar an seinen Rippen.

_Oikawa..._

_"Los, auf die Knie!"_  
Die anderen Zwei beginnen zu Lachen.

_Tooru..._

_"Genau, geh dort hin, wo du hin gehörst. In den Dreck auf dem Boden."_  
Oikawa fällt vor ihnen auf die Knie. Die drei lachen herablassend.  
 _"Sieh ihn dir an!"_  
 _"So erbärmlich. Hörst du? Du bist_ erbärmlich, eckelhaft. _"_  
 _"Los, gib mir seine Flasche."_  
Mit diesen Worten holt der eine Junge - der Oikawas Tasche hält - die Wasserflasche heraus und gibt sie seinem Freund, welche sie augenblicklich öffnet und den Inhalt über Oikawas Kopf ausschüttet.

Es fühlt sich an, als würde mir bei diesem Anblick das Herz stehen bleiben und ich kann nicht mehr atmen.  
Ungläubig starre ich auf die Szene die sich vor mir abspielt. Die drei Jungs, die sich tot lachen und Oikawa, mein bester Freund, welcher Oberkörper frei, pitschnass und mit Wunden übersät auf dem Boden kniet. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ohne sich zu wehren.

 _"Wie kannst_ du _der Kapitän von der Volleyball Mannschaft sein. Du bist so eine Enttäuschung."_  
 _"Hörst du was er sagt?"_

 _Tooru, bitte, bitte tu doch was._  
Ich beginne am gesamten Körper zu zittern und meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten.

 _"Du bist eine Enttäuschung."_  
Der eine Junge wirft Oikawa die leere Flasche an den Kopf.  
 _"Du bist nichts wert."_  
Dann hebt er seine Faust, bereit zu zu schlagen.  
 _"Und du wirst es auch niemals sein."_

Und dann beginne ich zu laufen. Schneller, immer schneller.  
"IHR SCHEISS WICHSER WAS MACHT IHR DA?!"  
Noch bevor überhaupt jemand reagieren kann stehe ich schon vor dem einen Jungen mit der erhobenen Faust und werfe ihn mit mir zu Boden. Mir bleibt keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, ich schlage einfach zu und schreie diesem _Monster_ ins Gesicht. Hellrotes Blut beginnt augenblicklich aus seiner Nase zu fließen.  
Dem Jungen unter mir entkommt ein ersticktes Keuchen und anschließend ein Schmerzschrei, welcher die anderen Beiden sofort zurück schrecken lässt.  
Ich stehe wieder auf und packe den nächsten am Kragen, welcher mich verängstigt und mit gehobenen Armen ansieht. Mit voller Kraft schleudere ich ihn an die Wand des Schulgebäudes und packe seinen Kragen noch enger.  
"WAS ZUM HENKER SOLL DASHIER WERDEN?" Mit einem weiteren Ruck werfe ich den Jungen zu Boden uns sehe auf ihn herab. Mein Herz rast vor Wut. "ANTWORTE, ICH HABE EINE FRAGE GESTELLT!"  
" _E-_ _es tut mir leid ich-"_  
"ES TUT DIR _LEID_? LÜG NICHT! VERSCHWINDE! VERSCHWINDET ALLE DREI BEVOR IHR ES NOCH BEREUT!"  
" _J-j-ja_ _. Ja!"_  
Sofort rappelt sich der Junge wieder auf und sucht das Weite. Als ich mich umdrehe, kann ich sehen wie der Dritte dem ersten Jungen auf hilft und mit ihm am Arm davon rennt.

Kurz sehe ich ihnen noch hinterher, dann lasse ich meine Arme schlaff an mir herunter fallen und mache ein paar tiefe, zittrige Atemzüge.  
Anschließend sehe ich endlich zu Tooru. Er kniet immernoch auf dem Boden und aus seinen schönen, braunen Augen fließen nun Tränen.  
 _"Iwa-chan..."_ Seine Stimme ist nur ein leises flüstern, trotzdem kann ich diesen Namen - _meinen_ Spitznamen - klar und deutlich hören.  
Ich mache ein paar schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu und sinke dann ebenfalls auf die Knie. Ohne etwas zu sagen schließe ich ihn in meine Arme und ziehe ihn nah an mich heran. Ich kann fühlen, wie wir beide zittern. Langsam legt er seine Arme auch um mich und vergräbt sein Gesicht in meiner Nackenbeuge. Endlich lässt er seinen Tränen und all seinen aufgestauten Emotionen freien Lauf und ich halte ihn einfach weiter fest. Sanft lasse ich eine Hand durch seine nassen, braunen Haare fahren und warte ab, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat.

-OoO-

Später sitzen wir beide auf Oikawas Bett in seinem Zimmer. Seine Eltern sind nicht zu Hause, meinen habe ich gesagt, dass ich heute bei ihm übernachten werde.  
Oikawa hat seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter abgelegt, seine Augen auf unsere Hände fixiert deren Finger ineinander verwoben sind. Sanft streiche ich mit meinem Daumen über einen seiner Finger um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
Es hatte ewig gedauert, bis Oikawa wieder aufgehört hat zu weinen, doch das war kein Problem. Ich habe ruhig gewartet, habe ihm später meine Joggingjacke gegeben und ihn anschließend nach Hause begleitet, wo ich erstmal seine Haare getrocknet und die Wunden behandelt habe. Und nun sitzen wir schweigend da und wissen beide nicht so wirklich, was wir am Besten sagen sollten.  
Eine ganze Weile lang bleibt noch alles still und ich starre einfach weiter in das dunkle Zimmer. Dann entkommt Oikawa ein leises Seufzen.  
"Danke, Iwa-chan. Dass du mir geholfen hast, auch wenn ich so gemein zu euch war."  
Diese Aussage lässt mich kurz zusammenzucken und ich drehe verwirrt meinen Kopf zu ihm um. Er hebt seinen Kopf von meiner Schulter und sieht mich an.  
"Was redest du denn da für einen Blödsinn, Crappykawa? Du warst nicht gemein."  
"Ich habe euch ignoriert und gelogen."  
"Na und-?" Der Druck von Oikawas Hand auf meiner wird stärker. Ich kann sehen, wie in seinen Augen erneut Tränen aufsteigen.  
 _"Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte euch nicht anlügen, aber ich wusste einfach nicht was ich tun soll."_  
Nun beginnt die erste Träne über sein Gesicht zu fließen, welche ich augenblicklich weg wische. Vorsichtig löse ich unsere Hände und nehme ihn wieder in den Arm. Augenblicklich schlingt er seine Arme um meinen Nacken und lehnt seinen Kopf wieder an meine Schulter.  
 _"Es tut mir Leid."_  
"Schon ok." Sage ich beruhigend und streiche beruhigend über seinen Rücken. "Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Alles wird wieder gut."  
Ich kann an meiner Schulter fühlen, wie er nickt und hören, wie er zitternd versucht durch den Mund zu atmen. Dann löst er seine Arme um meinem Nacken und lehnt sich ein wenig zurück. Sanft nehme ich sein Gesicht in meine beiden Hände und streiche ihm mit den Daumen die Tränen von den feuchten Wangen. Eine Weile bleiben wir so sitzen und sehen uns einfach nur in die Augen. Dann lasse ich wieder los und lege stattdessen wieder meine Arme um ihn. Mit der Zeit wird sein Atem immer ruhiger und die Tränen hören auf zu fließen.  
"Diese Jungs...", beginnt Oikawa zu sprechen. "Sie haben mich erpresst. Sie haben gesagt, dass wenn ich nicht alles tu was sie mir sagen, dann werden sie allen mein Geheimnis erzählen und ich werde dann nie wieder Volleyball spielen können."  
Das eben gehörte lässt mich etwas hellhörig werden. Ich fühle, wie sich Oikawa in meiner Umarmung etwas bewegt um eine bequemere Position zu finden.  
"Welches Geheimnis?" frage ich und warte anschließend geduldig auf eine Antwort.  
"Beim Oberstufenturnier..." Er zögert, vergräbt sein Gesicht noch tiefer in meinem Oberteil. "Bitte werd nicht wütend, okay Iwa-chan..?"  
"Ich werde nicht wütend, versprochen."  
Er nickt.  
"Beim Turnier... An dem Tag hatte ich wieder sehr starke Schmerzen am Knie und deshalb habe ich ganz kurz vor dem Match heimlich Schmerzmittel genommen. Ich weiß nicht _wie,_ aber sie haben es irgendwie herausgefunden. Es waren zwar keine verbotenen Schmerzmittel, darauf habe ich geachtet, aber- Sie haben mir gedroht _jedem_ davon zu erzählen. Wenn das heraus kommt, dann wird das nur ein schlechtes Licht auf unser Team werfen und man kann auch nicht mehr nachweisen, welche Tabletten es waren. Was wenn sie uns dann disqualifizieren? _Was wenn ich dann nie wieder mehr Volleyball spielen darf? Weil ich geschummelt habe?"_

Ruhig höre ich zu was mein Freund zu sagen hat. Als er zu Ende gesprochen hat nehme ich mir einen Moment um meine Gedanken zu sortieren.  
"Warum hast du uns damals nicht gesagt, dass du Schmerzen hast?"  
"Ich hatte _Angst. Ich hätte sicher nicht spielen dürfen, wenn ich das gesagt hätte!"_  
 _Da ist natürlich was dran..._  
Vorsichtig streichel ich über Oikawas Kopf und vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinen weichen Haaren.  
"Das wird schon alles wieder. Keiner wird davon etwas erfahren, das bleibt allein unter uns. Und ich werde höchst persönlich dafür sorgen, dass diese drei Monster auch schön den Mund halten."  
 _"Wirklich?"_ , kommt die leise gesprochene Frage. Langsam dreht Oikawa seinen Kopf und sieht zu mir auf.  
"Wirklich. Versprochen. Alles wird wieder gut." Antworte ich schließlich und auf Oikawas Lippen bildet sich endlich, _endlich_ ein sanftes Lächeln, welches so zart und so ehrlich ist, dass es mich innerlich dahinschmelzen lässt.  
"Ich bin für dich da, Tooru."


End file.
